His Ultimate Pet Peeve
by Alyssu
Summary: Yunoki Azuma was annoyed by many things, but the one thing that annoyed him the most was....


**Author's Note: Yes, I do realize that this is shorter than my last one-shot. To reply to my last Hinoki one-shot, I will not be making a sequel to Vision, but I do plan on writing a lot more Hinoki fics. Once school starts, I probably won't have time to write as much. (I'm under fifteen, so after I **am **fifteen, it's going to be much less...)**

_Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda d'Oro. If I did, Hinoki would be canon, and Tsukimori would be with Tschiura._

_His Ultimate Pet Peeve_

The one thing that annoyed Yunoki Azuma most in the world was not exactly _one_.

It was billion.

Yes, Yunoki Azuma was annoyed by _females_, of all things.

That annoying redhead, Hino Kahoko, was annoying; Ayano was annoying (though she had been not annoying at one point in her life); Miyabi was _occasionally _annoying; Obaa-sama was _extremely_ annoying; Kaa-san was annoying when she nagged him.

Yes, females were an annoying bunch, weren't they?

---

He didn't know precisely when his dislike of the female gender started. Perhaps back in pre-school, when all the girls in his class would pout and yawn and…just irritate him to death.

His female teachers were exceptionally bad at calming the crying, annoying females in his class, so he was forced to listen, along with all the other males in his pre-school class, to the high-pitched squealing and annoying tears of the weak-minded females.

His dislike of women grew as he did.

In first grade, he glared at any female that dared come near, except for his Obaa-sama and his Kaa-san.

In second grade, he practically ran away from them.

In third grade, he was told to stop his ridiculous dislike of females by Obaa-sama. He donned a friendly façade, and although he was friendly, his cool exterior froze any that came near.

When he was in the fourth grade, he learned to use his friendly façade to manipulate the females around him. (Except for Obaa-sama, of course.) Miyabi gave him her allowance, Kaa-san bought him a flute after he was banned from the piano, and all the females in his class gave him their snack money.

In fifth grade, he continued his manipulation, though Miyabi learned to ignore it.

In sixth grade, his ploy was still working.

In his first year of middle school, Obaa-sama caught wind of what was happening and reprimanded him sternly. ("The Yunoki name will be disgraced because of you, Azuma! Stop this nonsense with your female classmates at once, or you'll live with your _other _grandmother in London!")

In his second year of middle school, he became a heartbreaker, albeit, unintentionally; all the females were devastated that he wasn't interested in anything but his music.

In his third year of middle school, it was a repeat of the previous year.

In his first year of high school, his grandmother reprimanded him for his cold, yet friendly, façade. ("You will _never _marry anyone of good money if you continue to leave broken hearts in your wake! No one will want their daughter to marry a heartbreaker!")

In his second year of high school, he was more friendly, but still distant from those annoying idiots that classified as human beings.

In his third year of high school, he met Hino Kahoko.

---

Hino Kahoko was unlike any other female he knew.

She was annoyingly cheerful, always masked her own pain to ease everyone else's worry, determined, and…

She was the only person besides Miyabi that had ever seen his dark side.

She stayed in the concurs after he threatened her. (Practically, anyways…) She wasn't frightened by his dark side as he thought she'd be. She was still cheery, kind, loving Kahoko. But she still annoyed him, even with her kind features.

Mostly, though, she annoyed him before he fell in love with her.

---

He didn't know exactly when he started to fall in love with her.

Perhaps it was just after the first selection, when he called her annoying on the rooftop. Her expression was one of utmost shock. Not horror at the fact that she'd been deceived (All women he knew hated to be deceived.) , like he thought it'd be after finding out his true self, but shock.

She was shocked that he wasn't as kind as he made out to be.

He didn't know when, but she started to fall in love with him too, although she didn't know it.

One of the most annoying things about her was that she was so particularly dense.

Had any of the _other_ concur members that so obvious loved her kissed _her_? No. Had they told her they loved her? No. Had they lavished her with expensive gifts like he had? No.

It was all he that had done that.

Oh, he knew that his pride had prevented him from actually _saying _the words, "I love you.", but he implied it so strongly.

"_There's only one correct choice."_

"_Among all the candidates, there will always be one that is favored."_

"_It's best for the annoying ones to just go and be done."_

"_I'll play a song especially for you."_

"_Just for you." _

_("I don't mind wearing the uniform!") "I mind."_

Kahoko was extremely dense, he thought.

Why, of all people, had he chosen _her _to be the one that his last dinner in Japan was with, hm? Because he loved her.

Why had he went to England to cancel the transfer arrangements? Because he didn't want to leave her.

Why had he disobeyed his grandmother for the first time in his life? Because she gave him something to fight for.

Why had he asked _her_ to pose as his fiancée? Because she was the obvious choice. (Any other girl would've said, "Ne, Yunoki-senpai! That's so cruel of you!")

Why had he kissed her on the head? Because he couldn't restrain himself at the time; it was a moment of weakness.

Kahoko was extremely annoying.

---

What was even more annoying than females, if possible, was the fact that Kahoko had spent so much time with the other concur members.

Did she know that she belonged to him?

That she was only allowed to love him?

Call him possessive, he didn't mind. It _was_ what he was, after all.

What was most annoying, however, was _Aoi Kaji_.

Why had she allowed that Aoi Kaji kiss her? It was on the hand, but it still bothered him. He wanted to show that annoying Aoi Kaji _who_ Kahoko belonged to.

He wanted to ravage her lips before the annoying violist, just to show him that Kahoko was _not_ his, and Kahoko belonged to _him_.

But it was uncalled for.

Kahoko still did not know that she loved him, and vice versa.

---

One of the things that plagued him after he graduated, was that he would no longer be there to keep an eye on Kahoko.

There would be no Yunoki Azuma to keep away the males that were constantly surrounding her. There would be no Yunoki Azuma to tease her, to make her uncomfortably red. But most of all, there would be no Yunoki Azuma to keep _**Aoi Kaji**_away.

So he hired…what was the name?

Ah yes. Private bodyguards.

He hired private bodyguards to follow Kahoko around to make sure that no other male dared to approach her.

They still did, of course, because the purpose of the bodyguards were really just to pass on any information about Kahoko and the surrounding males.

Especially **Aoi Kaji**_**.**_

---

Kahoko didn't know that she was being followed, so she continued on as usual.

What was most unusual was that Miyabi transferred to Seisou Academy in Kahoko's third year.

Miyabi renewed her friendship with Kahoko, and they talked about everything.

Miyabi, being the stealthy Yunoki she was, often asked Kahoko about any special men in her life.

"Once," She told Yunoki on the phone. "She blushed and mumbled something I couldn't hear very clearly. I think it was about you, Nii-san. She mumbled your first name."

"Hm?" Yunoki scoffed and laughed as if it didn't hurt him. "She's so dense. Probably something about being glad I was gone."

"No," Miyabi said, concentrating. "Something about missing Azuma."

"…" Yunoki didn't reply, but Miyabi could tell from his silence that a wide grin had spread over his handsome face.

---

When he next saw Kahoko, it was almost a year after his graduation. He called her one Saturday morning, and when she picked up, he smirked on his side of the phone.

"Hello?" She mumbled sleepily.

"Good morning, Kahoko." He said, chuckling slightly.

"Y-YUNOKI-SENPAI?!" She cried out in shock. "H-How do you know my number?"

"Miyabi gave it to me." He said, picturing her shocked expression.

"Miyabi…" Kahoko grumbled.

"Get dressed and walk out your door in five." Yunoki instructed. "Or I'll go to London."

"You can't fool me." Kahoko said, rolling her eyes. "You wouldn't go to London."

"I have a grandmother with a lot of money there." Yunoki smirked, his tone clipped. "And my grandmother _here_ would only be too happy to see me go."

The phone went dead, and Yunoki stared at it in amazement.

"Yunoki-senpai!" Someone called, tapping on the glass window of the car.

"Kahoko?" He said in amazement.

She was fully-dressed, as if she hadn't woken up just three minutes ago.

---

She chattered excitedly about school almost the entire car ride to the restaurant. "And Tsukimori-kun will be going to Vienna next year to study the violin, Shimizu-kun and Fuyumi-chan are going to participate in the concurs next year again, and Tsuchiura-kun is going to be playing soccer, but he'll keep piano as a hobby and maybe an occasional contest thing."

Yunoki bristled when she mentioned the other males. There was one that she hadn't mentioned, and even though he disliked that person greatly, his curiosity at the fact that he had not been mentioned overwhelmed his dislike of the person. "What about Aoi?"

"Eh?" Kahoko asked, obviously confused. "Oh, you mean Kaji-kun!"

"Hai." Okay, that just made his irritation grow into intense hatred. He looked away, his body practically omitting hate ways in every direction. "Kaji-_kun_."

Kahoko was obviously even more confused when she leaned over and poked him. "Eh, Yunoki-senpai?"

"I'm not your senpai anymore." He said, a dark expression on his face. "But what happened to Aoi?"

"Oh, Kaji-kun,"—There was that dreaded suffix again—"He's going to be a doctor. He still has no faith in his viola skills. He's good at the viola, but he has no confidence."

It slightly calmed him to hear Kahoko berate Aoi Kaji, but it was a small blessing. There was still that _stupid_ suffix.

"Yunoki-kun?" Kahoko asked, poking him again. "I asked you a question."

"What?" Yunoki asked. "I wasn't listening."

"I asked," Kahoko huffed. "About Kazuki-kun! Is he well?"

"I don't know." Yunoki gritted. "I haven't seen him in a while. I think he and Miyabi are dating…or something."

"Eh?!" Kahoko cried in surprise. "Kazuki-kun and Miyabi-chan are _dating_?"

"I don't know." Yunoki shrugged. "Quite possibly."

"B-But he's like, four years older!!" Kahoko protested.

"If you have a problem with that relationship, talk to Miyabi about it." Yunoki said, shrugging. "I have nothing to do with it."

"So why are you so mad?" Kahoko asked. "You got really mad all of a sudden before."

"Because," He said, giving the excuse used many times before. "You're annoying."

"If I'm so annoying," Kahoko said sarcastically, at that moment very much unlike the Kahoko he used to know. "Why am I here right now, Yunoki-_senpai_?"

"You called me senpai again." Yunoki gritted his teeth.

"You called me annoying." Kahoko shrugged, a tug at her heart reminding her that Yunoki could turn on her at any moment, like he used to.

"Touche."

"Nani?" Kahoko asked in amazement.

The corners of Yunoki's lips turned up into a smirk, and he tossed his long hair over his shoulders. "You show promise."

"…" Kahoko was silent for a while. "I have a good teacher."

They were silent for the rest of the car ride, and during brunch, where they met up with everyone from the 'old days' to celebrate Yunoki's 20th birthday.

He gave a chaste kiss at the door when he dropped her off at her house.

---

After that, Yunoki still thought her annoying, but she was slightly less annoying than she used to be.

Or was she even more annoying?

She used to be kind and cheerful and dense….Yunoki just found that confusing.

Now she was still kind, still cheerful, not-as-dense, and just a little bit snarky. She was also sarcastic, but only when he provoked her.

Normally, she would still act like the old Kahoko.

But she was still a girl, and therefore, still annoying.

---

Slowly, but surely, his dislike of females gradually faded over the years since he had met Kahoko. They were still annoying, but he could hardly care less.

Right now, his main focus, and his ultimate pet peeve, was Hino Kahoko.

He didn't know why he loved her, he just did. Often for the same reasons, they would both wonder why _she_ loved _him, _and vice versa. He was cruel, teasing, mocking, careful, and so many other things. They both gradually came to the same conclusion.

They loved the other simply because the other was their polar opposite.

Kahoko completed Yunoki, and Yunoki completed Kahoko.

---

Oddly enough, when Yunoki proposed to her, it was more of a demand than a proposal.

Kahoko didn't really know if he just casually talking about Miyabi and Kazuki's relationship and then saying, "Oh by the way, we're getting married in a month. Here's the ring.", actually counted as a proposal.

---

But then one day, he found something he hated even more than girls, more than he used to hate Kahoko.

He discovered the pain and suffering of planning a wedding.

---

Miyabi had no sense of decoration whatsoever, he told Kahoko once, She can't plan our wedding.

"That's why I'm planning the wedding." He explained to Kazuki.

"But Yunoki," Kazuki scratched his head. "Planning weddings are for girls, ne?"

Yunoki rolled his eyes and selected another wedding dress for Miyabi to model. "Here, try this one."

Miyabi was a hard bride to shop for. At twenty-one, she had a figure most women would die for, but her chest was rather small, so she couldn't wear a strapless gown. (Which was hard, because most of the gowns were strapless.)

Kahoko was much easier. She, at the age of twenty-four, preferred sleeveless gowns over strapless ones. Yunoki had found a beautiful dress for her to wear, but it was strapless. She chose it anyways.

"Why are we even having a double wedding?" Miyabi complained. "You know Obaa-sama thinks that double weddings are for those who can't afford two separate ones."

"Obaa-sama passed away two years ago, Miyabi." Yunoki smirked. "And you know how much I love difficult challenges."

"Oh, I'm so sure planning a wedding is a challenge." Miyabi muttered.

"It is, but I hate it."

"Then why plan it?"

"…I don't know."

---

So yes, Yunoki Azuma was annoyed by many things in his twenty-five years.

For the first twenty, it was females. For two of those twenty years and three after, it was Hino Kahoko. (Soon to be Yunoki.) And for three months, it was planning weddings.

Who would've guess that Yunoki Azuma hated planning weddings above all else?

But then, Kahoko and Miyabi got pregnant, and he learned that almost being a father and an uncle was almost as annoying as planning weddings.

Weddings still annoyed him a lot, but then, his first child was born, and so was Kazuki's.

Yunoki Hinoka and Hihara Miyuki.

Girls.

.

**So, what do you think? I tried to make this humorous, but I don't think it worked. It's pretty ironic that he used to hate girls, and his first kid is a girl.**

**This isn't really one of my favorites…**

**I based his niece's name off the name of the pairing I made for Hihara Kazuki and Yunoki Miyabi: Miyuki. Isn't it ironic that a pairing name for Kazuki and Miyabi is a real name as well? Oh, and does anyone know how much older Yunoki and Kazuki are than Miyabi? I guessed about four, but I think I guessed wrong.**

**If you're wondering why they're having a double wedding, it's to save money. ;D Yunoki's gonna use the rest of the wedding budget to buy a house. Miyabi's just going to move into Kazuki's.**

**Yes. I made their grandmother die. I dun like her. D:**

**Press the review button!!**


End file.
